


Nic než sen od Delphi

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, znásilnění
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Když se nevinná fantazie zvrhne a mizerný den promění v ještě mizernější.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape





	Nic než sen od Delphi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But a Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



Řekněme, že to byl naprosto příšerný den. 

Řekněme nejhorší den v životě. 

Dávno přestalo záležet na tom, proč – zkrátka to k té fantazii patří. Důležité je, že to byl hrozný den, ten nejhorší, a Albus Brumbál si představuje, jak se unaveně vleče po schodech do svých pokojů na jejich konci, a tam na něj jen tak zničehonic čeká mladý Severus Snape. 

Je to neviňoučká fantazie, a přece není. Je špinavá a hrubá a drsná – právě proto _funguje_ – a Albus v sobě všechno tohle a ještě víc cítí, aby se mu při tom pomyšlení postavil jako mladíčkovi. Cosi to v něm probouzí a Albus radši nezkoumá co. A ačkoliv si tu fantazii v představách prožil už na sto různých způsobů, pokaždé je tak nějak stejná a všechny její variace jsou mu stejně drahé. Stala se přirozenou součástí jeho dne stejně jako ranní sprcha nebo bezesná noc, a někdy si celý její průběh rozepíše od začátku do konce, probere se každým detailem a drobnůstkou, a jindy se zastaví, uchvácený jedinou scénou, jedinou větou, režisérským pokynem. 

„..pane řediteli.“ Plností Severusových rtů. 

Samozřejmě to nebyl odjakživa Severus. Je to stará fantazie, zamilovaná oblíbená, a Severus v ní začal účinkovat a stal se jejím vyvrcholením teprve nedávno. Před léty by v ní figuroval některý z těch lahodných chlapečků z jistého diskrétního snobského bordýlku v Kirčině ulici, nebo možná, kdyby byl zvlášť napjatý, nějaký protřelý mladík, který se dá tu a tam zahlédnout v zákoutích Obrtlé. Albus by si představoval, jak se jeden z těch floutků objeví v jeho pokojích – jedno jak, už jejich samotná přítomnost je nestoudné porušení řádu – rozvalený v jeho posteli, napůl svlečený, plný očekávání. Vědoucí oči, hříšné rty. Tlustá péra sevřená ve zpocených dlaních. 

Ale to bylo kdysi dávno, když mizerný den znamenalo opravování písemek a déšť, nebo třeba propadající student. Rozhádaní kolegové, senilní nadřízení. Teď ho na konci dne nedoprovází domů nic menšího než smrt a všichni mladí ochotní prostituti z jeho představ mají tvář Severuse Snapea. 

To není žádná podlost z jeho strany – ne doopravdy. Albus jednoduše nebyl stvořen k celibátu a přišel na to, že jeho hlava na něj zvláštně reaguje. Nebyl za jedním ze svých mladíčků celých těch sedm let, kdy válka s Voldemortem naplno začala. Už netráví příjemné neděle v peřinách v luxusní bordelové posteli s překrásným mladíkem se zlatými ústy. Už nepřijímá polibky, nedvoří se svým oblíbencům, neobjímá je, nedoráží. Místo nich má jen Severuse Snapea. Špeha, mladičkého a vyčerpaného životem, jehož služba ho s Albusem přivádí do přímého styku výměnou za předem dohodnutou kompenzaci. 

To srovnávání rozhodně neznamená, že by si ho Albus míň vážil – vždycky měl své mladíčky v lásce a kurva si zaslouží víc obdivu něž vylekaná chudinka, řečeno bez obalu – ale přesto je to malý zázrak, že zamračená ústa mladého pana Snapea se v jeho soukromých myšlenkách neodlučitelně spojila s prostitucí. 

A tak Albusova fantazie v posledních měsících ožila novým životem, a teď je to Severus, kdo na něj na sklonku náročného dne čekává. Někdy je rozvalený v Albusově oblíbeném křesle, jednu vláčnou nohu přehozenou přes opěrku a hábit vyhrnutý až na stehna, neslušně odhalený. Jindy pokorně klečí v ložnici u nohou postele, nebo je dětsky stočený do klubíčka v peřinách. 

Řekněme, že tentokrát ho Albus najde nataženého na zemi v obývacím pokoji. Oblečeného, ale s hábitem zamotaným, jako by původně ležel na břiše a pak se překulil, takže mezi botou a lemem hábitu lákavě vykukuje kousek bledé kůže. Oči má zavřené a k prsům si vine prázdnou láhev skotské. 

To je důležité. V jeho fantazii je Severus vždycky nějak oslabený – opilý, omámený nebo zraněný. Zásadně musí být Albusovi vydán na milost a nemilost. Rozhodl se vniknout do Albusových soukromých pokojů, dobře věda, že je slabý a bezmocný k jeho výpadu. 

A řekněme, že Albus taky pil, lhostejno proč. Třeba se zrovna vrátil z nějakého šíleného zasedání na ministerstvu, kde mu vnutili o skleničku víc šampaňského než zdrávo. Důležité je, že je taky oslabený, a nemůže v žádném případě nést odpovědnost za svoje činy. Už tolik let nosí na ramenou tíhu kouzelnického světa, že je odpovědností nekonečně unavený. 

Takže řekněme, že se usadí na zem vedle Severuse, a řekněme, že na koberci najde skleněné střepy – zbytek křišťálové sklenice z jeho servisu. To je nádherný detail. Důkaz Severusova mladického temperamentu ho vždycky vzruší, a když si na střepech všimne chvějících se zlatavých kapek, pocítí temně laděnou rozkoš. 

Severus by byl opravdu hodně opilý, tak opilý, že by to Albus cítil z jeho dechu, až by promluvil, až by se začali hádat, tiše a rozohněně, jako pokaždé v jeho fantazii. Lhostejno o čem. Ať je to vznešená hádka o Voldemorta nebo nějakou řádovou záležitost, či jen přízemní spor kvůli Severusovu vyhrnutému hábitu a zničenému zámku na Albusově skříňce s likéry, vyjde to na stejno. Důležité je, že se hádají, oba jsou rozčilení a že i když má Severus pravdu, Albus ho přesvědčí o opaku. 

V jeho představách se Severus pokaždé velice, velice omlouvá. A Albus je vždycky velice, velice zlomyslný a stejně ho potrestá. 

V tuhle chvíli se ho dotkne. Odhrne mu z čela pramen zplihlých vlasů a pohladí ho po tváři. Severus na něj zamžiká, nejdřív v němém zmatku, a pak ho pozná. Albus se dotkne jeho bledých rtů, tak jako o tom už stokrát snil, zlehka přejede rukou po jeho hábitu dolů k bokům. 

„Přeješ si odpuštění?“ zeptá se. 

A při těch sloves se Severus zachvěje, láhev mu vyklouzne z ruky a s tlumeným bouchnutím dopadne na podlahu. Zahledí se na Albuse nezbadatelnýma očima, s úšklebkem na rtech. Tváře mu planou hněvem a pitím. „Žádný odpuštění nepotřebuju.“ 

To k té fantazii patří. Jeho řeč je zastřená, nezřetelná. Severus je opilý a neví, co mluví. 

Takže se Albus s úsměvem skloní a políbí ho. Představuje si, že cítí Severusovo překvapení, jak se mu rozkošně zatají dech. Představuje si, že Severuse ještě nikdy nikdo nepolíbil, nikdy ho nikdo nesváděl, a proto pod dojmem jeho jemného doteku roztaje. Jeho ústa jsou měkká a poddajná, ochotně se Albusovu jazyku otevřou, a Albus ho políbí pevněji a opře se o lokty, aby Severusovo tělo obklíčil v náruči. 

Severus samosebou vždycky trošičku vzdoruje. Ale jeho nemotorné pokusy Albuse odstrčit se promění v objetí – zesláblé ruce ho vezmou kolem ramen, sklouznou mu po prsou. Severus překvapením odvrátí obličej, a tak mu Albus může zlíbat tvář, čelist, hrdlo. Na jazyku cítí splašený tlukot Severusova srdce a Severus se slabě zavrtí. 

„Co... co to děláte?“ 

Zašeptání je stydlivost maskovaná cudností – opojná směs fantazie a reality, poněvadž ačkoliv ve skutečnosti má Albus podezření, že je Severus nedotčený, v jeho nejtemnějších snech posloužil Severus zástupům maskovaných Smrtijedů; ležel roztažený na oltáři, nahé tělo pokropené semenem; samotný Tom Raddle mu roztáhl nohy a krutě mu vyrval panenství, a proto je Severus tak plachý a současně tak chtivý Albusovy opatrné pozornosti. 

A tak: „Vypil jsi toho přesmíru,“ řekne Albus, znova ho políbí a na jazyku mu ulpí ostrá chuť skotské. „Půjdeš do postele.“ 

Severus zamrká, ale Albus si jeho opilost vždycky představoval roztomilou, takže se bez vzpěčování nechá zvednout na nohy a odvést do ložnice. Nemotorně jako ospalé dítě si přišlápne lem hábitu a vrazí ramenem do veřejí. Dovolí, aby mu Albus svlékl hábit, ve spodním prádle se sveze na postel a nohy mu zůstanou viset přes okraj. Albus si klekne a stáhne mu ponožky a spodky, až odhalí měkký, pěkně rostlý penis v houštině černých chlupů. Vstane, svlékne se a pak zvedne Severusovy nohy na postel a vleze si k němu. 

Severus se pokusí rukama zakrýt, ale Albus mu je zlehka odtáhne a políbí ho ho na citlivé místo, kde končí stehno a začíná bok. Severus sebou zavrtí a zamumlá: „Co to...“ 

A v tenhle okamžik Severus někdy odtáhne kolena, prostopášně zasténá, přitáhne si Albuse k sobě a přimkne se k němu. Jindy se vzpouzí, jen tak na oko, takže mu Albus musí sevřít zápěstí a líbat ho, dokud se nepoddá. 

Řekněme, že tentokrát je Severus svolný, ale bojácný. Leží nehybně, ruce se mu bezmocně svírají, hlava mu padá na stranu a oči se zavírají. 

Albus se ho s úctou dotýká. Taková hladká kůže, a svlečená jen pro něj. Severus se mu ochotně vzdá, když si Albus jeho nohy zvedne na ramena a posune se dopředu. Možná malé zakouzlení bez hůlky, aby mu nadzvedl boky a aby do něj snáz pronikl, a pak už... 

... horké, těsné, dokonalé. Severus zasténá, svůdně, žádostivě. Oči má pevně zavřené, tvář tak pohrouženou do rozkoše, že téměř vypadá jako zkřivená bolestí. Zakňučí, zalapá po dechu a jednou rukou sevře Albusovo rameno. 

„...nepřestávej,“ vydechne. „Ne... přestaň...“ 

V tuhle chvíli Albus většinou už dlouho nevydrží. Pouhé pomyšlení na to, jak přiráží do Severusova těsného těla – panenského, zneužitého, bezdechého, prosícího – na něm ponenáhlu vykoná své kouzlo a s každým imaginárním pohybem ho postrčí blíž vyvrcholení. Šoustá Severuse drsně, se zoufalým odhodláním, protože ze všeho nejvíc ho chce mít u sebe a ještě až jeho sen skončí, chce, aby si jeho ruce pamatovaly teplé, štíhlé tělo, aby mu smysly přetékaly všemi chutěmi, pachy a přetrženými zvuky. 

Vyvrcholí s triumfálním výkřikem. Síla orgazmu je tak omračující, že upadne do bezvědomí skoro dřív, než mu hlava dolehne na polštář. 

„...peníze jsou na stole,“ slyší se zamumlat. 

A pak ho pohltí teplá náruč peřin a rozhostí se ticho. 

Nějakou chvíli spí. 

A řekněme, že se o něco později probudí. 

Když se postel trochu prohne a probere ho náhlý chlad. Je popletený spánkem, v hlavě mu hučí. Náhlá záplava zvuků ho dezorientuje. 

Slyší. Ruce a nohy na holé podlaze. Sbírání šatů. Uvědomí si, že v ložnici ještě někdo je. Ten někdo ztěžka oddechuje, bolestivě polyká. Místo vedle něj na posteli je zahřáté. Na jeden blažený okamžik necítí nic než zmatek. A pak mu to všechno v jednom nechutném okamžiku dojde, temný pokoj se mu zatočí před očima a z šampaňského se mu zvedne žaludek. 

Neodváží se promluvit, když se dveře otevřou. Zavřou. Kroky odeznívají, až už neslyší nic než zběsilý tlukot vlastního srdce. 

Řekněmě – že James a Lily Potterovi jsou mrtví, a že Voldemort není. A Albuse napadne, že Severus v jeho fantaziích nikdy neuroní jedinou slzu. 

Sáhne po světle, ale pak se zastaví při pomyšlení, co by mohl najít. Možná ponožku na zemi, nebo rozbitou sklenici na koberci v obýváku. Na prostěradle by mohlo být něco jiného než jen semeno. Leží nehybně ve tmě, hluchý a slepý. 

Řekněme, že nejhorší den jeho života právě začal.

\- konec -


End file.
